Ups! lo olvidamos
by michi nolet
Summary: Que pasaria si los chicos Cullens se le olvidara el dia de San Valentín que harían por sus parejas. Entre y leanlo es un one shot de san valentín


HOLA!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!

Se que no he actualizado en buen tiempo pero abajo le dejo una explicación. Le dejo este one shot de San Valentín. Pero este one shot es el regalo que le tengo a mi sister a **btvs22**, Sist. Espero que te guste tu regalo de San Valentín de mi parte se que no es algo como lo q me diste pero espero que cuando lo leas pases un buen rato. Felicidades!!!

Les recuerdo q los personajes no me perteneces son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer y las canciones son "Sweet Desposition" de The temper trap y "Walk this Way" de Aerosmith. La historia es lo único q me pertenece.

Hoy como un día normal para los Cullens (según los chicos), se alistaron par air a la escuela. Hoy las chicas se habían ido todas en el carro de Rose y los chicos se fueron en el carro de Edward y Carlisle y Esme se fueron al hospital, esta última se fue con Carlisle hoy, porque ella había creado un programa en la área de pediatría para compartir con los niños.

Chicos Pov

Edward Pov

Hoy no se pero como que noto que las chicas están un poco distintas, pero que yo sepa, hoy no hay nada importante. Pero tiene que haber algo para que hoy las chicas se hayan ido en el carro de Rose y que esta última no haya insultado al chucho( ósea el novio de mi niña). Estábamos en el carro para ir a la escuela cuando Emmet nos pregunta:

Ustedes no notan a las chicas diferentes hoy?

Si, hoy Nessie ni hola me dijo. – dijo Jacob

Igual con nosotros – dijo a la vez Emmet y Jasper

Después de un poco de plática llegamos a la escuela. Cuando me estacioné el carro de Rose ya estaba ahí. Llegamos justo al tiempo, porque cuando bajamos sonó el timbre. Cuando entramos a la escuela estaba decorado de rojo y blanco y con corazones y ¿qué pasaba hoy con las mentalidades de estos jóvenes no podían pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo?

¿Por qué hay tanta lujuria hoy en esta escuela? Ya no lo puedo soportar. – pregunta Jasper desesperado.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera terminar de quejarse una muchacha pasa al frente de nosotros con un montón de globos, pero todos se fijaron en una bien grande en forma de corazón que decía "Happy Velentine's Day"

Oh, mierda- dijimos todos.

Por razón las chicas estaban así. ¿ Cómo pudimos olvidar un día como hoy?

Oh, no esto no me puede de estar pasando a mí. Esto significa que Rose está enojada a sí que estoy castigado y eso significa quedarme sin juegos con ella. A sí que es mejor que vaya buscando un monasterio para convertirme en monje. ¿Alguna vez han conocido un vampiro monje? – Decía Emmet y a la vez convirtiéndose en un cero. (Es cuando una persona no sabe que hacer)

¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunta Jasper desesperado.

Tengo una idea. - dijo el chucho.

Y ¿cuál es? - pregunta un Emmet esperanzado.

En Port Angels, hay un negocio para este día donde podemos hacer pedidos y ellos se lo llevan a la persona que quieras darle algo. – dijo Jacob

Eso es una gran idea. – Dije

Pues que estamos esperando vamos para allá - Dijo Emmet

Y todos nos montamos al carro y nos dirijimos a Port Angels.

En el hospital

Carlisle Pov

Cariño, ¿por qué llevas todos esos cupcakes en forma de corazones? – le pregunté a mi esposa.

Es que vamos hacer una fiesta. – me dijo Esme

Llegamos al hospital y Esme me pidió que la dejara en la entrada para preparar todo.

Cuando llegue al hospital estaba decorado de rojo y blanco y muchos corazones. Cuando llego a mi oficina y voy directo a donde me secretaria a preguntarle cuales son mis citas de esta tarde.

Buenos días Kate, que lindo arreglo de flores tienes ahí. ¿Quién te lo regalo? – le pregunte a mi secretaria.

Estoy de lo más bien y las flores me las regalo mi novio por San Valentín. – me dijo me secretaria con felicidad.

Oh mierda- dije y de repente mi maletín se cayo. Si damas y caballeros ahora comprobamos que a los vampiros se le puede olvidar las cosas y que sus cosas se le caigan. No puede ser ¿ como me olvide de esto? Esme se sentirá triste. Mejor llamo a los chicos para acordarles.

Al primer ring me contesto Edward. – Hijo ¿ como estas? Mira te llamo para… - y me corta.

Para acordarnos que hoy en San Valentín. Ya lo sabemos – y de repente escucho a alguien hablando. Disculpe ¿cuanto globos, peluches, rosas y cartas van a querer jóvenes? – pregunta una mujer.

Vamos a querer 200 cosas de cada uno. Y también queremos que esos muchachos disfrazados de cupido y corazones vayan a la secundaria Forks y que le entregue esto a estas muchachas. – Dijo Edward, Jasper, Emmet y Jacob a la muchacha.

Disculpa Carlisle pero estamos un poco ocupado arreglando nuestro error. – Me dijo mi hijo.

Esta bien, no te preocupes. Le dije

Ok y éxito con Esme- dijo mi hijo y me colgó.

Disculpe doctor, pero ¿que le pasa? – me pregunto Kate.

Yo no podía ni hablar.

No me diga ¿que se le olvido el día de hoy y no le ha dado nada a su señora? – me pregunto Kate.

Si – fue lo único que le pude decir a Kate.

Chicas, emergencia amor. – Dijo Kate y un montón de enfermeras se le acercaron.

No se preocupe doctor, esta en buenas manos. Ahora vaya a atender a sus citas. – me dijo Kate y se fue con las demás.

Espero yo y de repente se me ocurrió una idea necesito mi celular.

Hey Joe ¿Como estas? Necesito un gran favor de ti. – le dije.

Si claro, ¿Carlisle que necesitas? Viejo amigo – me preguntó Joe.

Necesito que me consigas a esta banda – y segui hablando.

Con mucho gusto mi viejo amigo. Considéralo hecho. Te llamo para decirte las cosas después. Me dijo Joe

Gracias un montón- le dije espero que lo logre.

Emmet Pov

Cuando los chicos y yo terminamos de ordenar todo, fuimos a la joyería para comprarle unas joyas y regalárselas. Cuando entramos al mall había unos cajones donde podían llenar un concurso para llevar su familia a sus parejas a ver un concierto. Y cuando miro cual es la banda lo lleno , porque esa es una de las banda favoritas de las chicas. Cuando termine de llenarlo me fui con los chicos.

Cuando llegue con los chicos les dije:

Tengo una idea. Y la empecé a contra y a ellos le gusto la idea.

Alice Pov

No puedo creer todas las cosa que están hacienda los chicos por nosotras. Eran tan lindo que bueno que esta visión había llegado una semana antes y poderle decir a las chicas lo que iba a pasar y estas no se enojaran con sus pareja de verdad.

Todas estábamos en la clase de literatura y cuando de repente tocan la puesta y la maestra Alison va a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abre aparecen un montón de jóvenes disfrazados de cupidos y corazones y preguntan:

¿Aquí se encuentran las señoritas Cullens?

Y toda las clases nos señala.

Tomen esto los manda sus novios. Felicidades. – Nos dijo uno de los muchachos entregándonos a cada una de nosotros 50 globos, peluches, rosas y cartas. Awww que bellos son los chicos a darnos este gran detalle.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron la maestro nos dijo:

Awww, eso si es verdadero amor. Y chicas le aconsejo que no los pierdan de vista, porque hombres como sus novios es como buscar una aguja en un pajal.

Lo sabemos – le dijimos todas.

Esme Pov.

No lo puedo creer que a Carlisle se le haya olvidado el día de hoy. Que bueno que Alice nos aviso, porque sino Carlisle iba a sufrir mucho el día de hoy. Y ahora me encontraba con los niños compartiendo y haciendo un intercambio cuando Kate, la secretaria de mi esposo, y otras enfermeras, llegan y me empiezan a dar muchos peluches, cartas y rosas y Kate me dice:

Señora Cullen esto se lo manda su marido y esto también- me entrego un sobre.

Cuando dejaron todo sobre la mesa, abrí el sobre y leí una nota que decía:

"Mi amor espérame ahí y versa la sorpresa" y cuando termino de leer había una entrada para el concierto de mi banda favorita que era hoy.

Que lindo detalle me dio. Mejor me voy a arreglarme.

Jasper Pov

Me encanto la idea de Emmet. Cuando llegamos a la escuela fuimos todos a la oficina del director. Cuando llegamos nos entraron a su oficina.

Chicos Cullens y joven Black ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes? – nos pregunto el director.

Necesitamos que toda la escuela se reúna en la cancha a la ultima hora. – le dijo Edward.

Disculpen, pero no puedo hacer eso. – Nos dijo el director y a la vez se sentia que se le olvidaba algo. Bingo ya se como convencerlo.

Señor,¿ a usted no se le ha olvidado darle un regalo a su esposa por el dia de San Valentín? – le pregunté

No, oh no puedes ser eso es hoy- dijo el director.

Pues le tengo un trato, reúna a toda la escuela en la cancha y nuestra familia se hace cargo de un viaje para dar una vuelta alrededor de todo el mundo para su esposa y usted? Que le parece.- le pregunte

Trato hecho- nos dijo.

Luego todos nos fuimos a preparar las cosas.

Alice Pov

Cuando sonó el timbre nos dijeron que fuéramos a la cancha. Y esta ansiosa, porque no podía ver que iba a pasar. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos las chicas y yo en el primer banco. Y había una mini tarima en el medio. Cuando todos se te terminaron de sentar, se apagaron las luces y de la nada aparece Jasper en la tarima y empieza a hablar:

Dama y caballeros, hoy mis hermanos y yo estamos aquí para decirle a nuestra novias lo tanto que la amamos y por eso le vamos a cantar su canción favorita. Y cuando mi novio termino de hablar las luces del escenario se encendieron y aparecieron mis hermanos y el chucho , cada uno de ellos con un instrumento y empezaron a cantar :

Sweet disposition  
never too soon  
oh, reckless abandon  
like no one's watching you  
a moment  
a love  
a dream  
aloud  
a kiss  
a cry  
our rights  
our wrongs  
a moment a love  
a dream  
aloud  
a moment a  
a love  
a dream  
aloud

so stay there  
cause i'll be coming over  
and while our blood's still young  
it's so young, it runs  
and won't stop til it's over  
won't stop to surrender

songs of desperation  
i played them for you  
a moment  
a love  
a dream  
aloud  
a kiss  
a cry  
our rights  
our wrongs  
a moment  
a love  
a dream  
aloud  
a moment  
a love  
a dream  
aloud

Cuando terminaron de cantar, nos levantamos del banco y fuimos a brazar a nuestras parejas. Y de repente suena el celular de Emmet y lo contesta. Luego de que haya terminado de hablar nos dijo: ¿ que piensa si vamos a un concierto hoy?

Y todos le contestamos que si.

Horas después

Todos nos encontramos en la área de arena, esperando que Aerosmith apareciera en la tarima y de repente se apaga las luces y la banda aparece y empieza a cantar. Cuando la banda iba a cantar la ultima canción Steven Tyler se para en el medio de la pasarela y empieza a preguntar:

Buenas Noches Port Angels.!!!!!! Quiero saber ¿Donde se encuentra Esme Cullen? Grita a todo pulmón.

Espere un momento que hacia mama aquí. Todos reaccionamos de la misma manera que yo menos Edward y como sino nos hubiera leído la mente ( nótense la ironía) nos dijo en una época nuestros padre fueron rockeros y la banda favorita de Esme son lo Aerosmith.

Y todos dijimos ohhh.

Notamos que Esme no quería subir, a si que todos la animamos.

Esme Pov

Ya se estaba acabando el concierto y Carlisle no aparecía y de repente Steven Tyler empieza a preguntar por mi y yo no me atrevía a subir a la tarima y de repente escucho los ánimos de mis hijos, ¿que hacían ellos aquí? Eso no importa. A si que subí a la tarima y Steven me abrazo y me saludo, no lo podía creer que Steven me haya abrazado, si hubiera sido humana ya estaría muerta de la emoción.

Cierta persona llamada Carlisle Cullen me llamo y me pregunto si le podíamos hacer un favor y cuando nos contó que era algo para esta ocasión le dijimos que si. A si que espero que te sepas esta canción y la cantes conmigo y que te guste la sorpresa que te tiene tu esposo. – me dijo Steven

Y de la nada del suelo Joe Perry el guitarrista aparece del suelo tocando mi canción favorita y como había un humo no se podía ver quien lo acompañaba y cuando se prendieron las luces, no lo podía creer Carlisle estaba al lado de Joe Perry y con una guitarra y me dijo:

Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa y espero que la disfrute y que te haga recordar los buenos momentos que hemos tenido.

A si ¿que lista para cantar?- me pregunto Steven

Pues claro, mas que lista- le dije

A si que empezamos a cantar:

Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
"gonna talk to you" my daddy say  
said "you ain't seen nothin' till youre down on a muffin  
and you're sure to be achangein' your ways"  
i met a cheerleader  
was a real young bleeder all the times i could reminisce  
'cause the best things in lovin' with a sister and a cousin  
only started with a little kiss alike this!  
seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin{ up in the air  
i sing "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
was a me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
and i know'd love was here to stay  
when she told me to  
chorus walk this way, walk this way, walk this way  
walk this way, walk this way  
uh, just gimme a kiss!  
school girl skinny with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up her knee,  
there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
when i noticed they was lookin' at me.  
i was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' i missed,  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so i gave her just a little kiss alike this!  
chorus  
seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air,  
i sing "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care.  
so i took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play,  
was a me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
when she told me how to walk this way.  
she told me to  
chorus

Chicos y Chicas Pov

No lo podemos creer, nunca en toda nuestra eternidad imaginamos ver a Carlisle vestido de esa forma y menos tocando una guitarra eléctrica y tampoco a Esme cantando de esa manera. Pero lo que lo mas no importa es que se lo están disfrutando.

Esme Pov

No podía creer que había acabado de cantor con mi banda favorita. Cuando se termino la canción Carlisle me dijo:

Esme, gracias por haberme acompañado y ser mi esposa todos estos anos. Te amo un montón y eres mi luna en mis noches. Feliz día de San Valentín!

Y nos abrazamos y empezamos a besar.

Este será mi mejor día en toda mi eternidad.

Fin

Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y se que no hay excusa, pero lo que pasa es que el sábado 20 de febrero ,ósea, el próximo sábado voy a coger mi examen de admisión de Universidad y he estado estudiando mucho. Porque yo quiero estudiar arquitectura y la entrada a la escuela de arquitectura es muy difícil de entrar por eso me he esforzado mucho y espero que me deseen éxito, ya que este examen determinara mi futuro. Espero que lo pueda pasar, para poder entra arquitectura. Le prometo que para el próximo domingo o lunes ya subiré varios capitulo de Misterio de medianoche y de mi otros fic. A si que me despido y hasta la proxima.


End file.
